Blair Pierce
Heyyy, I'm Blair. This is my page, as you can see. Continue to read if you're not an idiot i'm a nerd, weirdo and loser so i couldn't use one of those. 'Appearance' *Hair Color: My hair is naturally brown and straight, but recently I've been curling it and I have recently put red streaks in it. *Eye Color: Darker Brown. *Trademark: Guess. I'm a okay looking person in general. A ton of people tell me that, so that's why I'm saying that. But anyway, I have brown hair, brown eyes, and olive colored skin. I hate makeup, it always messes up when I attempt to put it on like ugh. I wear mascara and that's it, but other than that idk what else to say about physical features. Recently, I've been curling my hair and adding red streaks on and off. I think it looks nice, but that's just my opinion. I guess I dress odd. Like, usually black, dark clothes. I'm not gothic, as I usually wear bright colored shoes and stuff. But I love listening to sad songs in the rain and sitting in the dark. Other than that, I wear royal purple and green. 'Family' 'Erin Pierce' My mother is alright. She spoils me with a lot of stuff, but idc what you think because I love her. Sometimes she can get crazy and stuff though but that's only occasionally. But I do hate her stylists, like ugh I can wear what I want. 'Christopher Pierce' My dad, he's..decent. He can be really annoying and whiny like ew, but he loves me and I guess he wants the best for me, so I can deal with him. I guess. But I don't love him. Kaitlin Pierce Yeah okay. She's my older sister by three years (technically four, her birthday's in February and mine is in July). We had a really close relationship when we were younger, but then she went off to college and so her homework amount got heavier and we didn't talk as much. She still lives at home, though, and we're nice to each other, just not that close. 'Reese Pierce' My brother. He's okay. Reese is thirteen years old and thinks he's the king of everything. And that he knows everything. His personality is terrible, but I can stand him because he's my brother, I kind of have to like him. Reese still sucks though. 'Reed Pierce' My brother. He's okay. Reed is eleven and thinks that baseball is the only thing that matters. He's not even that good at baseball though, lol. Feel free to tell him I said that. But I love him more than Reese because he's nicer can actually have a real conversation. 'Layla Pierce' My sister's alright... loljk, I hate her. She's younger than me and so spoiled and whiny. I seriously want to throw her in her room or at least duct tape her mouth. And people say I'm weird. Meet my sister if you want weird. Ryleigh Pierce I don't like talking about her. 'History' Well, I was born in Albany, New York, and lived there half of my life. My dad one day got a job for this movie gig so we moved. But shame we did because the movie sucked lol. When I was nine or ten, I discovered a love for two things: performing, and horror. I would get really excited when a horror movie marathon came on, and I wasn't scared...I was fascinated, kinda. But lol we'll skip that. Basically, I discovered a love for acting and started auditioning for a ton of roles. I usually got them, because the directors always said I was gorgeous. Meanwhile, my mother was so proud of me so she began to drive me to a ton of auditions and make sure I got them. So, yeah basically I was a spoiled brat lol. Say anything and I will kill you, it wasn't my choice. When I was twelve my baby sister was born. My life basically fell apart then, because no one was there to drive me to acting. So, I thought "oh you don't need a car for singing" so I began singing. I was okay, I guess. But it wasn't my life. She later died when she was two though, so I regret blaming her now. My mom one day noticed me so signed me up for vocal lessons with this girl in my acting class named Elizabeth. Elizabeth was weird. I hated her. But that was the only way I could get to vocal lessons and acting, because she drove me. Then when I turned 14 I was ready to go to high school. I found Hollywood Arts High School and I attended it until it somehow got destroyed in an earthquake 3 months prior to this, and so to finish my education, I finished my sophomore year at a public school in the area but then we moved more into this area, and I'll be attending Los Angeles School of the Arts. 'Personality' Well as I mentioned before, I'm really weird. I have a fascination for things you probably don't, and I scare most people away. Other than, I seriously don't know. I'm kind of nice, but antisocial and I hate most people. Just think what you want, I guess. But I'm definitely not normal. 'Relationships' 'Trivia' *I love the winter. *I am of Bulgarian descent. *My favorite book is That Summer by Sarah Dessen and a lot of others. *I am pro-life, extremely conservative, and a Republican (will be registered in two years wooooop). *I want to become a politician. Not run for president or anything, idiot, but I want to become a politician. 'Gallery' Ninaissopretty.gif NinaHands.gif NinaLife.gif NinaYear.gif NinaWink.gif NinaEdit.png NinaPrintedDress.jpg NinaBoy.gif NinaMakeup.jpg Ninaaaaaaaaa.jpg|Me, my mom, and my brotheeer. Ninacar.jpg NinaPretty.gif Ninaaa.jpg NinaCup.gif Claireidk.jpg BlairTalk.gif tumblr_moe9jp6RJa1qay5ogo7_r2_250.gif tumblr_moe9jp6RJa1qay5ogo1_r1_250.gif|Me and my ex from Charlotte. tumblr_moe9jp6RJa1qay5ogo5_r2_250.gif tumblr_moe9jp6RJa1qay5ogo10_r1_250.gif tumblr_moi0om4eo31qmsw7fo1_250.gif tumblr_moi0om4eo31qmsw7fo2_250.gif tumblr_moi0om4eo31qmsw7fo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_moi0om4eo31qmsw7fo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_moi0om4eo31qmsw7fo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_moi0om4eo31qmsw7fo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_moi0om4eo31qmsw7fo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mog8u3gAG21s1qvmko1_250.gif tumblr_mog8u3gAG21s1qvmko2_250.gif tumblr_modicgwVc61rp4duqo1_500.jpg tumblr_mognhuQMAl1r5kkwzo1_500.png tumblr_moi5w2epUT1r5axhbo1_500.jpg tumblr_moexnmPqcN1qj2jq8o1_500.png tumblr_moe8n6foP91qjp579o1_500.jpg tumblr_mocg83h4eI1rhpt64o1_500.png tumblr_mogrp1NcSD1r5kkwzo1_500.png tumblr_mocdnoVcS41qcpf2oo1_500.jpg tumblr_mofnunTnRV1qaekyho1_500.jpg tumblr_mni8pajnsY1qhg50po1_500.jpg tumblr_moj1yueA1M1rkp36io1_500.jpg tumblr_moj23wHSZv1rkp36io1_500 (1).jpg tumblr_moi0jwH5W41qfvtzho1_500.png tumblr_mofv1wMAnL1re1dqfo1_500.png tumblr_moco210Mzf1qhm3wgo1_500.jpg tumblr_mohi2mJc4Q1qcvj55o1_500.png tumblr_mojxmfNcub1qm8o2po1_r1_500.png tumblr_moc8zoOeLa1qhaf9bo1_1280.jpg tumblr_modcg2keZc1s35xrvo1_500.png tumblr_mok904R0GR1svye1bo1_500.png tumblr_mkun47im811qmmsklo2_250.gif tumblr_mkun47im811qmmsklo3_250.gif tumblr_mkun47im811qmmsklo5_250.gif tumblr_mkw9kqqckM1qmmsklo5_250.gif tumblr_mkw9kqqckM1qmmsklo4_250.gif tumblr_mkw9kqqckM1qmmsklo2_250 (1).gif tumblr_mkw9kqqckM1qmmsklo3_250.gif tumblr_mkw9kqqckM1qmmsklo6_250.gif tumblr_mkun47im811qmmsklo1_250.gif tumblr_ml2afcOx8h1rqa0i6o5_r1_250.gif tumblr_ml2afcOx8h1rqa0i6o3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mmnfhb7esF1qmmsklo1_250.gif tumblr_mmnfhb7esF1qmmsklo5_250.gif tumblr_mmnfhb7esF1qmmsklo4_250.gif tumblr_mmnfhb7esF1qmmsklo6_250.gif tumblr_mmnfhb7esF1qmmsklo2_250.gif tumblr_mmnfhb7esF1qmmsklo3_250.gif tumblr_mcxkgoj17I1qhebpko1_500.jpg tumblr_mcxwciP5lh1qje8qmo1_500.png PHaOE6kDrLUvec_1_m.jpg normal_004~200.jpg candidneena2.png nina-dobrev-vampire-diaries-the-vampire-diaries-tvd-Favim.com-580206.jpg Tumblr_mee82cfzcV1qar6tno4_250.gif ElenaRose (1).gif Tumblr_mel0sjGIlO1r1a0kyo1_250.gif Tumblr_ma16i5YM8T1regz06o9_250.gif Tumblr_ma0cb1KGNR1regz06o1_250.gif Tumblr_m9dk4agiW41regz06o1_250.gif MissBlair.gif Tumblr_m9dk4agiW41regz06o3_250.gif Tumblr_m9fgowUwco1regz06o1_500.gif Tumblr_ma19vvcOwz1rr76gdo1_500.gif Tumblr_ma16gbykWr1qhzql2o1_500.png Blairrrr.png Tumblr_m228dbuq3T1r0adt2.gif Tumblr_m22bt0uziy1r0adt2.gif Tumblr_m229xypbHq1r0adt2.gif Tumblr_ma151y8not1ryw3j0o1_400.jpg Tumblr_ma13nem4Hl1rrlfb4o2_250.png Tumblr_ma19h9BURp1rojchdo1_500.png Tumblr_m9b3meHjFR1qk397go1_500.png Tumblr_m9bcfneRhU1rusjpbo1_250.gif Tumblr_ma5g9sZvMj1r3i0q8o1_500.png Tumblr_ma5gb7AjfJ1qbnhuno1_500.png Tumblr_ma3skk4lrU1rnlpmjo2_500.gif Tumblr_ma53l2QPvN1rw3y1mo1_500.gif Tumblr_ma7djzmTix1rtx3h9.gif Tumblr_ma7a5pOG7Q1ral6pjo1_250.gif Tumblr_ma7710UwaU1qd2ud6o1_250.gif Tumblr_ma7710UwaU1qd2ud6o2_250.gif Tumblr_ma7710UwaU1qd2ud6o3_250.gif Tumblr_ma7710UwaU1qd2ud6o4_r1_250.gif Tumblr_ma6t5tUueH1rs3hkpo1_250.gif Tumblr_ma16e8GK5J1qljy3do4_250.png Tumblr_ma6lh1PL9C1rwv2op.gif Tumblr_ma5zbdmk8c1rvbdkz.gif Tumblr_ma5wyhbrSH1qayukdo1_500.gif Tumblr_ma9auwCS361rp4duqo6_250.gif Tumblr_ma30olWESj1rtx3h9.gif Tumblr_maje6zKTjs1qgfiqjo1_250.png Tumblr_maje6zKTjs1qgfiqjo2_250.png Tumblr_maje6zKTjs1qgfiqjo3_250.png Tumblr_mantosBe5B1rcb2kgo1_500.gif Tumblr_manpqjwJRE1qegk4go1_250.gif Tumblr_mel0sjGIlO1r1a0kyo2_250.gif Tumblr_mel0sjGIlO1r1a0kyo3_250.gif Tumblr_meqb89QloP1qlziigo4_250.gif Tumblr_meqb89QloP1qlziigo6_250.gif Tumblr_meqb89QloP1qlziigo6_250.gif Tumblr_mc90f33Ezk1qlziigo1_r1_250.gif Tumblr_mc90f33Ezk1qlziigo2_r2_250.gif Tumblr_mc90f33Ezk1qlziigo3_r1_250.gif Tumblr_mc90f33Ezk1qlziigo4_r1_250.gif Tumblr_mc90f33Ezk1qlziigo6_r1_250.gif Nina1.gif Nina002.gif Nina003.gif Nina005.gif Nina006.gif Nina007.gif Nina008.gif Nina009.gif Nina010.gif Nina011.gif Nina012.gif Nina013.gif Tumblr_m1r0d7nY431qi6xn8o5_250.gif Nina014.gif Blair010.jpg Blair011.jpg tumblr_mkhs5qBWZQ1r9xerro2_250.gif tumblr_mkhs5qBWZQ1r9xerro1_250.gif BlairNewInfobox.jpg ElenaStreaks.jpg ElenaStreaks2.jpg ElenaS4.png ElenaStreaks3.png Elena4x17.jpg ElenaStreaks4.jpg Elenaaaaaa.png Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Content Category:Blair Pierce Category:Teenagers Category:Students